xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheryl
Cheryl is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. She specializes in Pokémon with high HP. History Cheryl appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!, and An Angry Combeenation!. She is a descendant of a family of treasure hunters and was looking for Honey in the Eterna Forest by using a Mothim. She thinks highly of her grandfather, and was always quoting advice he gave her as a child to guide her through life; she was also shown to be a bit ditzy sometimes. In Some Enchanted Sweetening!, Ash and his friends were traveling through the Eterna Forest whenAsh's Aipom caught a smell of something and ran on ahead. When the group arrived, a large amount of Pokémon were licking honey off the side of a Sweet Honey Tree. After a bit, a Burmy appeared to try to get honey off the tree, but Cheryl appeared and sent out her Chansey. She had her Chansey use Attractto determine that it was a male Burmy, and then battled and caught it. Afterwards, she explained to the group that she had been trying to find a male Burmy to evolve him into a Mothim so it could lead her to the Amber Castle, an ancient place deep within the Eterna Forest, that only a Mothim could find. The group then decided to help Cheryl evolve her Burmy into a Mothim and went with her to find the Amber Castle. While training, Cheryl's Burmy got stolen by Team Rocket. When they escaped by using Seviper's Haze, the group got together, and using Cheryl's map and knowledge of the forest, they found Team Rocket and battled them. During the battle, Cheryl's Burmy evolved into a Mothim and they sent them blasting off. In The Grass-Type is Always Greener!, they chased after Mothim after he escaped, and he started sucking on a patch of Honey on the tree, and they realized that Mothim had led them back to where they started from. Since it was late, the group decided to set up camp for the night. The next morning, Cheryl sent out Mothim to help her look for the Amber Castle, and after following him for a bit, she ended up getting herself caught in a group of vines. After Ash and his Turtwig helped her down, they continued to follow Mothim. Soon, however, a Gloom jumped out on the path, and a Trainer named Gardenia jumped out after it, listing off facts about it. When Mothim flew over to see them, he startled the Gloom, and after releasing a foul smell, it escaped. Ash then challenged Gardenia to a battle, and she accepted, and Cheryl watched from the sidelines. During the night, Cheryl told Gardenia about the Amber Castle, and Gardenia said that she'll help them find the way, since she often comes into the forest to capture Grass-type Pokémon. The next day, as they were traveling through the forest, Team Rocket appeared and tried once again to steal Cheryl's Mothim, but Gardenia managed to stop them. After the battle, Mothim lead them to a garden with flowers that Combee usually gather at. A Nuzleafthen appeared, and after reading the note it has, Gardenia left the group as a Combee appeared. Cheryl's last appearance was in An Angry Combeenation!. After spotting the wild Combee, Cheryl, Ash, Dawn and Brock followed it through the forest, where they eventually came across multiple Combee walls by a waterfall. Mothim then found a cave behind the waterfall, and the group headed inside. Using Mothim as their guide, they navigated their way around the cave until they came across Team Rocket, who were also inside the cave. When Team Rocket attacked the Combee who were flying overhead, the Tiny Bee Pokémon got angry and attacked back. Using her Mothim, Cheryl stopped Team Rocket from causing further damage and they continued down their path. However, they came to a stop in front of a giant Combee wall. After using Mothim's Supersonic, the Combee walls broke apart and they found the Amber Castle. Inside, they also found aVespiquen, who is the queen of the castle. When Cheryl asked Vespiquen if she could have some of the Amber Castle's Honey, Team Rocket broke in once again. They attacked and tried to steal the honey, but Cheryl, along with Vespiquen, defeated them. Because of the battling, the Amber Castle started to break apart. But with everyone's help, they patched it back together. In gratitude, Vespiquen filled up Cheryl's jar with the Sweet Honey from the castle, and Cheryl graciously accepted it, and let everyone have a try. Finally getting out of the castle, she saw a Beedrill, and decided to follow it, saying good-bye to everyone as she ran after it. Pokemon # Burmy → Mothim # Chansey →Blissey # Burmy → Wormadam # Wobbuffet # Drifblim # Hariyama # Wailord # Snorlax # Espeon # Umbreon # Porygon2'→'Porygon-Z # Milotic # Latias # Latios # Gastrodon # Cresselia # Venusaur # Alakazam # Regirock # Regice # Roserade # Hippowdon Items # Expert Belt # Lum Berry # Heat Rock # Leftovers # Big Root # Focus Sash Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Harem Category:Female